


[Podfic] Ought to Be Warned

by elaineofshalott (LadyofMisrule)



Category: Libraries (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Customer Service & Tech Support, Gen, Horror, Libraries, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24064315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyofMisrule/pseuds/elaineofshalott
Summary: Author summary: There was a line at the reference desk, and the Library wanted out.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: VoiceTeam 2020: Team Yellow, Voiceteam 2020





	[Podfic] Ought to Be Warned

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ought to Be Warned](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7031866) by [fleete](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleete/pseuds/fleete). 



Reader: [Katje Xia](https://twitter.com/KatjeXia)  
Audio editing: elaineofshalott

Length: 3min 31sec  
File size: 2.25mb

**[Download mp3 here.](https://elaineofshalott.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Ought%20to%20Be%20Warned.mp3) **

Thanks to [fleete](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleete/pseuds/fleete) for writing, to Katje for reading, and to [paraka](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org) for file hosting. <3


End file.
